


I like Cats (Fighter's Block #1)

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Fighter's Block blurbs [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fighter's Block round 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Fighter's Block blurb #1-- 50 words





	I like Cats (Fighter's Block #1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I started where I can just put up all my unfinished or undeveloped works that I've written on Fighter's block (great website) or Google Docs. Enjoy!

I like cats. I really like cats. I would kiss them all day if I could but I can't. I can't kiss cats because I only have a single cat. The single cat is a good cat but she is not many cats. I like cats a whole freaking lot.


End file.
